The Way of the Cherry Blossom
by Killer Peach
Summary: What if Sakura isn't who everyone thinks she is? What if being weak was a facade? What if being a Konoha-nin was just a mission? A mission to protect a certain loud mouthed Jinchuuriki?
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto. Naruto was created and illustrated by Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Chapter: Prologue

There is always a possibility that I could die. During a mission, war, or when death decides my time is up. Death has always lingered near me, by me. Friends and cherished ones never come home or when they do it's only for a short period of time. This is the way of the shinobi, you never ask why, it's just a mission. You go to the academy, train to become the highest level possible, and hope you don't die in battle. Death is always around. I never thought I would care about dying. Didn't think I would ever feel, I ended up being apart of something that I never imagined.

I never thought that the people I came to know would be called family. The people I grew up to hate would be with me till the end. I was never cherished or considered a treasured friend. I was a secret, one that had to be kept until my last breath. My comrades could never know that I was not officially one of them. I was placed here to protect one of them. It's a confusing mess that I couldn't even follow. My destiny was a gray area, I had to follow orders not by one but two rulers of different villages. My future is one that is not written down because I should always be the unknown.

My name is Mori Sakura and I am not a Konoha ninja. I was placed in Konoha to help protect the Jinchuuriki and help him become civilized. We are the same age with completely different backgrounds. Although we have one fact in common: we are both orphans. I am a device served as a secret alliance between Kirigakure and Konoha. While helping Konoha and the Jinchuuriki I am also supposed to give Mizukage of Kirigakure updates with anything that I find amiss in Konoha. I walk a fine line between both villages, one that can kill me at any moment.

A little after the massacre of the Uchiha clan I went to the 3rd Hokage of Konoha and asked him to alter my mission. To Sarutobi's surprise I didn't want to alter it to make me free. I wanted to alter it by putting another person on that list: Uchiha Sasuke. I already knew that when I became a genin I would be with Naruto because I am his protector. But the Uchiha boy was fueled by revenge so he didn't care about anything or anybody. Which is exactly what the junjuriki needs to become stronger. So, the 3rd Hokage granted my wish. But my reason for doing so and the 3rd Hokage's are very different.

As a Kirigakure shinobi I am trained to become the finest deadliest weapon with great chakra control and and an impressive kekkei genkai. As a Konoha kunoichi I have very good chakra control but I have to keep my actions on pare with the other shinobi's my age. The mission that I have been granted is something that clouds my vision and has me re-evaluate my duty.

If I am retracted from my mission at anytime with little to no notice it means war. If I decide to become an official Konoha kunoichi at any point of time means war. Whatever I do and every step I take has consequences. Straddling two villages is a burden that was put upon me, I couldn't even voice my own opinion about it. I was forced to undertake a very unfortunate alliance that can be broken anytime and It's up to me to mend it if anything goes wrong.

It's not the mission exactly that scares me. It's the fact that I started caring for three individuals that I have started to doubt. Doubt my very mission and the reason that I exist. The more I started feeling for them the more I wonder which village I hold more priority to. The one that I was born to and shed blood for. Or the the village that treats me fairly and whom I have bled for.

My name is Haruno Sakura and I am part of team seven. A proud member and friend to Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi. They are people that I cherish and love and hope to protect with my very being. I may not be strong but one day I hope to surpass my teammates and have them look at me as an equal. One day I hope to have a mind of my own and to break free of this trivial task. And if during the duration of my stay in Konoha my team and I's bonds are broken, I will shed blood to mend our bonds again. Because unknowingly they became my family and the reason why I am afraid of dying.

This is my unwritten documentation of my life. I'm going to tell my story from the beginning, starting now...

* * *

This will be my first fanfic with multiple chapters. I am really bad at updating so I will only put chapters up periodically or when I get inspiration.


	2. Chapter 1: The Talk

I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.

Didn't expect the prologue to get so much love. It is appreciated. Thank you to those who caught a few mishaps, I did correct a some of them. Also sorry about this chapter being short.

Here is...I guess chapter 2 but technically chapter 1? Just a warning, there will be time skips in this story. So it probably won't flow well until later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Talk

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, looked over the scroll over and over again. Trying to decipher if what he was about to do was the right decision. He sighed and leaned back into is leather chair. He wasn't sure if this was the right decision. There were indeed other options but most of them wouldn't get either village very far. The Third Hokage looked around his office, slowly shifting his eyes towards a little pinkette girl who was standing on the opposite side of his desk. The young girls emerald green orbs were unreadable. Although he could feel her gaze analyzing him, as he too was watching her carefully.

"So, you are Mori Sakura-chan?" He finally asked. He wasn't sure how talk to the little one. Sure, he get's along great with young children in Konoha. But that was the problem, this girl wasn't from Konoha. Mori-chan was from a bordering enemy country. Even though both countries are trying to be civil to one another, he's not sure if he can trust this little girl. Mori Sakura was given to Konoha in a secret alliance. She was basically collateral, a just in case scenario.

The little girl didn't answer, or make any acknowledgment that she heard, just kept staring. The Third Hokage decided to ask another question "Do you know why you are here?", still no answer. She didn't flinch, twitch, or fidget, she just kept standing motionlessly. She didn't even sit in the chair he offered to her when she first walked into his office. Her stillness unsettled him greatly because the children he's been around are energetic and rowdy. This little girl was anything but, which just shows how well trained she is.

She was born during the fall and rise of Kirigakure. The transition between leaders of the Fourth Mizukage Yagura and the Fifth Mizukage Tarumi Mei. He knows the tedious details of this rather complicated mission that the young girl was assigned. And it may be his old age that makes him think that there is an underlying message that is being kept from him. So what to do with the collateral? Accept or decline? He opened the scroll that was in his hands, placed it on his desk, and scribbled on it. He let go of the scroll and a couple seconds later the scroll went up in flames leaving no trace of its existence.

Now that he as accepted, what to do with her? He picked up a scroll on his desk and handed it to the little girl. Her eyes went to his then to the scroll, she tentatively reached foreword and took the scroll from the old Hokage. He watched her in amusement as she opened the scroll and started reading. She did it without a sound but it pleased him to know that she wasn't a statue. "The scroll that you are holding has everything that you need to know about Konoha. Also the gist of who you are, where you will live, where you will go to school, and the like."

He took another scroll from his desk and handed it to her which she accepted. She refolded the first scroll then opened the second, carefully analyzing it. "This scroll has the clothes that you will wear while in Konoha. What you will be wearing will be"-he looked up and down at the little girls all black attire and smiled- "just slightly different than what you are used to. It will have more variety of colors."

He watched in awe as she did a couple hand signs, replacing her black outfit with one that was picked out for her. She looked at herself head to toe, eyes narrowed in dismay. She was now wearing a beige ¾ sleeve shirt, with a dark green vest over it, and light blue capri pant's. Her narrowed eyes looked at her outfit once more before slowly drifting to look at the Third Hokage. For the first time he saw an emotion reflecting from her eyes, one that showed him she was not pleased. "What? Don't like color?" Like all the other questions he has asked, this one too was left unanswered.

The Third Hokage closed his eyes "Look Mori-"

"Haruno." It was a soft whisper but he heard it. He reopened his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him. She actually spoke, something he never imagined she would do. Then remembering what she said he cocked a brow at her. "My name is Ha-ru-no." She said again as if speaking to someone with low intelligence. "You shouldn't forget the name that you accordingly gave to me. In your mind Mori Sakura doesn't exist. Haruno Sakura does. That would be best for both our welfare." She spoke curtly without any apology. She looked down with a heavy sigh before looking back up with a big cheesy grin that radiated through out the room. This startled the Third Hokage who was used to her being an emotionless statue.

The young girl turned around and promptly left. Presumably going out to analyze her new environment and find her new house. She didn't even ask if the conversation was done. Although he was warned that the pinkette has the tendency to leave a situation when she deems nothing else will come of it. "What a peculiar five year old this Haruno girl is. Hopefully the little one can handle such a burdening task." He mumbled to himself as he leans against his leather chair. He still wonders if this is the best solution.

* * *

Flames and constructive criticism are welcomes. Just a reminder: I will only update periodically.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting(s)

I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.

Thank you for following and liking my story. I also appreciate the reviews. I hope everyone sticks with this story till the end.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting(s)

The air in Konoha is fresh with warm gusts of wind. A village surrounded by thick trees. People can hear the leaves rustle when the wind blows by. A little village where birds can sing freely with out any worries. How precious. I look around and all I see is green. Green trees, green bushes, green weeds. This place is also very very sunny to the point that I hope it rains. At least Konoha has dirt roads and a mountain, that's something that I am used to.

I went into the direction of where I can hear murmured voices and laughter. I reached the street that's bustling with life. I'm guessing this is the shopping center. I walked along the street, watching as people sat and chat with friends. A group of young girls where talking near a candy shop. A blue eyed girl with short blonde hair made eye contact with me before looking away to start giggling with the others. I wonder how nice it is to be naive. Even though we are the same age we are completely different. I turned off the busy road for a more secluded one. I don't deal well with people. Mostly because I hate most of the human species.

A loud boisterous yell cut through the quiet air of Konoha. A few moments later a kid hopped over a brown fence that bordered the street I was on. The kid has bright blonde hair and a cheesy grin on his face. I watched him as he wasn't paying attention to where he was running and slammed right into me. We both hit the ground hard, his bright blue eyes were alert and startled. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?" He asked while we both got up of the dusty ground. After brushing the dirt off of my new attire I looked up at him. He was staring at me with worry laced eyes, not even concerned that his own clothes were dirty. Or the fact that is arm was bleeding.

"Your not hurt are you? Are you new around here? I don't think I have seen you around before?" He talked fast and loud. Even if I was going to answer him I don't think he would give me a chance to talk. The blondes worried face was replaced by a goofy grin while he rubbed the back of his head. " I'm-" we both turned towards the loud noise that interrupted him. The sound came from the other side of the fence. He looked back at me, his eyes gleamed with mischief, before he took off laughing. He didn't turn around once, even when the other kids barreled over the fence to chase after him. A kid that causes trouble just to be noticed by others. Clothes that looked to be worn out as though he has nobody to take care of him. He probably doesn't have any friends. So that must be the Jinchuuriki, duly noted. Now where do I live?

I passed street by street, not admitting to myself that I don't know where I am. It's to be expected, this is my first time in Konoha. I should have had an escort but I'm not a baby. I sighed, what am I a lost five year old? Actually, that's exactly what I am. I walked a little more and turned on yet another street. To my surprise there was human life on this one.

I stopped and watched as two young kids moved towards an archway that led into a secluded compound. A little boy with jet black hair was walking along side a slightly older boy with similar black hair. They both had a red and white symbol one the back of their shirt. Before the older boy entered the compound he slowly turned and looked at me. His pronounced tear-troughs made his unreadable onyx eyes even more formidable. His little companion tugged on the older ones shirt indicating for him to go inside. He took one last look in my direction before heading inside. That was kind of intimidating.

I need to stop getting distracted and find my house. And so I back tracked and walked on another road that looked similar to all the others. The sky was getting darker and the wind was picking up. An hour later I was outside my new home. It was a quaint little house squished around other houses just like it. No wonder I missed it. I opened the front door to people arguing. A man was putting on his coat and shoes while a woman was yelling at him. They both stopped what they were doing to look at the intruder, which was me. I closed the door and stared back.

The woman pushed passed the man, grabbed my arm, and ushered me into the living area. She sat me down and smiled at me. "Hi sweetie, you must be Sakura. I'll be your new mother and that man"-she pointed over to the man now standing by the entry- "will be your new father. We are so happy to finally meet you. You were supposed to be here earlier. Did you get lost? Let me get you something to drink." She hurriedly rushed out of the room. Something tells me that they aren't that keen on me living with them. I looked over at the man and he just stood there awkwardly, not even glancing at me. I'm guessing he does not want to start a conversation. Good, that means all I have to do is deal with the woman. She came back and handed me a glass of water before sitting down herself on the coach across from me.

Then she talked, rambling on about her life and what she thinks I need to know about our little 'family'. Things I really could care less about. Although I listened to everything she had to say. They seem to be the least interesting people that I have met so far and neither of them have a shinobi background. She finally became quiet and silence settled into the thick air. After a few moments I spoke.

"I only have a few things to say. First, do you know why I am here?" I asked to which they nodded. I'm going to assume they only know certain details. "So when I am in this house we don't need to pretend to be family. That is not part of my mission so I rather not partake in that delusion." I said setting the water glass on the table in front of me. "Second, if I have question or concerns regarding Konoha or our living situation I will come to you. I prefer our interactions be minimal. I don't trust most people, which includes you." I sat quietly for a while. They seem to understand what I was saying. The man was looking at the woman as she was looking at me. She nodded to me in silent acknowledgment to my request.

"Which direction is my room?" I asked.

"Your room is upstairs to the right. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. We picked up a few things you might need if you didn't bring them with you. If your hungry-" I got up and walked away. Up the stairs to the right I opened the first door I saw which was my bedroom, I closed the door behind me. The bed was up against the left wall, a dresser by the foot of the bed. On the opposite side is a bookcase and a work desk. It was a nice room with descent walking space. It will be the first room I have to myself. I walked over to the bed and laid down. This will be an interesting night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Flames and constructive criticism are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 3: The Need for Friends

I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.

Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Need for Friends

It's been one uneventful year since I have lived in Konoha. Once a month I have to see the Third Hokage of Konoha, give him details of his village and updates about the Jinchuuriki. I'm not sure exactly what he thinks will be different, every time I visit him I have the same information. Nothing happens in Konoha, it's the same everyday. Life in Konoha is peaceful, I find that kind of nice, it's something I can get used to. Although I have to go back to Kirigakure the first week of every month to work on my training to become a kunoichi. Another difference I find amusing between the two countries.

In Kirigakure training is a brutal match where your weakness is your greatest flaw. Training doesn't end until you fix that flaw. It can take up to a couple of hours to a few days for the bloody match to end. The match ends when you beat your opponent with the flaw that you single-handedly turned into a strength. Or you pass out from exhaustion because of sleep, hunger, and water deprivation. Once you wake up again you are forced back into the ring to face your opponent. Like I said, it doesn't end. But in Konoha it seems to be different. Training isn't a battle, it's a place to spar with other individuals. Where you both point out certain flaws that one another needs to fix. And the training doesn't go on for days, the longest match I've seen lasted for two hours. Then both individuals went out to eat like they were good old friends. That's something I'm still not used to seeing.

I am currently sitting on a red chair in one of the many rooms of the Hokage's residence. The room is spacious with a few red chairs that surrounded a circular wooden table. A few paintings were scattered around the walls. It's very large mansion that resides near the academy and the Hokage mountain. It's my second time setting foot into his house. I hear that there are forbidden scrolls hidden somewhere in here, one of the many reason why I was against coming here in the first place. I am someone he can't fully trust. I wonder if he his testing me.

"Stop over analyzing the situation." The Third said while walking into the room. "I know you are so no need to deny it." He placed two tea cups on the table, one in front of me the other in front of himself. He sat down in a chair across from me and smiled. "I only asked you to come here because people at the office are starting to talk about your appearance there. Until you figure out the Kiri-Shunshin, or the Konoha equivalent-" he chuckled softly at my narrowed eyes "I don't mean that as a challenge. I know you will be able to figure it out. But until then we will have to find other places to have our monthly sessions." He picked up his tea cup and took a sip before setting it back down.

"Today marks your one year anniversary of living in Konoha. Have you settled in well?" He asked. My answer was just a shrug, I wasn't sure if I have or not. "Have you made any friends?" At that question I just stared at him.

"I don't need friends."

He sighed, "Sakura, you need to make an impression. You need to make the most out of Konoha. It will-"

"That's not my mission."

"It's for your mission." At that I stared at him yet again.

"How?"

"How is it Not?" He questioned. "You need to utilize every advantage that Konoha has to offer for your mission to succeed. Friends are most important. Especially girls, they love to gossip."

"Which usually leads to false intel."

"Why don't you start with Naruto-"

"My mission is to gain knowledge about the Jinchuuriki and to keep tabs on him. Making friends with him is not part of it. Plus if I was to I would gain to much attention which would put my mission in jeopardy. And I am only to protect him when he is out in the field and only if he is in immediate danger. Which wont happen for five more years." I reminded him.

The Third sat quietly for a while, "You have thought your mission through. Although you missed an obvious error." I foreword my eyebrows in confusion. "If you don't make any friends people will still pay attention to you. The people in Konoha all have friends. So they will think that it is weird they you do not. This will have them pay attention to you which in turn will also jeopardize your mission." He makes a good point. The only person that I have seen alone is the Jinchuuriki. The only reason people pay attention to him is because of his absurd antics.

"If I were to, how would I go about making friends?"

The Third Hokage looked at me quizzically and it finally dawned on him why I would ask such a question. "You...don't have any friends?"

"Isn't that why we are having this conversation?"

"No. What I mean is you don't have friends even in Kirigakure. Am I right?" He asked in a way that would prevent me from getting hurt. Which was silly. Why would I be hurt just because I didn't have friends?

"No." I answered. "I wasn't breed to have friends. Most of the people in Kirigakure don't hold any value towards that kind of thing. Having friends is irrelevant where I come from."

For a moment the Third eyes showed hints of sadness before disappearing when the conversation turned serious. "A way to gain friends is by showing vulnerability. You need to start acting like your Konoha persona. That Sakura can makes friends easily. You need to smile, show concern for people, and cry-"

"Cry?"

"Yes cry-"

"I don't cry." We sat there staring at each other.

"What do you mean you don't cry?"

"I have never cried." Again silence filled the room around us as we sat.

"Never?" He questioned. I shook my head in a silent 'no'.

"That's another thing you need to work on. Konoha's Sakura is considered weak because of her caring disposition. You need to remember that. You need to follow the other children. Fit in by liking what they like and disliking what they don't. This is for you to understand how they work and think. It's dire for you to know what children are like so you can fit in. Although you only need to worry about all this in two years. When you enter Konoha Academy. " He looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry. You can always act like yourself when you are with me. But only when we are alone." He looked up at the clock on the wall before looking back at me. "It seems our time is up. I need to get back to work. Remember what I said about making friends."

We both got up from the chairs that we occupied and made our way to the front door. He opened the door to let me out, before closing it behind me. I walked down the road. Turning on different streets to occupied with my thoughts to care about where I was going. How was I supposed to make friends? I don't cry. Even when I am on the bloody training grounds in Kirigakure. When someone makes me bleed, I don't cry, I get even.

I stopped walking and looked at my surroundings. I found my way to a small park. I need to act like a completely different person. And so I did. For two years I watched and started behaving like the other kids. Being adaptable is a skill that I have improved on over the years since I was young. I learned how to smile, act carefree, and the knowledge of being naive. Although nothing prepared me for the horror that is known as Konoha Academy. What children were like when they are together in a small cramped room is completely different from when they are alone. They become little monsters.

* * *

Flames and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4: Konoha Academy

I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.

This chapter might seem a little weird...or rushed? I had writers block, so I just wanted to jot something down.

This chapter will take place 2 years after the last chapter. Which would make Sakura 8.

* * *

Chapter 4: Konoha Academy

Those brats are pesky little monsters. They don't understand the words stop, please, or thank you. They do what they please and nothing else. The first day of the academy didn't go as planned. I wanted to go to class, blend in, and try to figure out how to gain friends. I learned from the Konoha children individually not realizing that they are different when they are in groups. Or just with other Konoha kids in general.

I stood in the door way of my new class, my pink hair covered in white chalk, from an eraser that now laid at my feet. The soon to be murdered kids were laughing there merry heads off. Pointing, laughing, making practically rude remarks that only children can think of. From the corner of my eye I saw the Jinchuuriki look at me in shock, then it was replaced with a sheepish smile. He rubbed the back of his head as to say 'my bad'. Like that was going to help the situation.

"Kids settle down and take your seats." A tall man with short brown hair ordered as he stood behind me. He looked around the room watching the children scatter to there seats. Then finally he looked down to see the little pinkette with a white patch on her head. "Go to the washroom and clean your self up. I'll try figuring out who had done this." He placed his hands on my shoulder and ushered me out the door before shutting it behind me.

The rest of the day went a little bit smoother after I went back into the class room after washing my hair. We didn't learn much during class, I sat alone during lunch, and I still heard giggles of what happened to me in the morning. It was mostly the girls though, the guys just ignored the situation after it happened. It's either because they aren't interested since the chaos was over or they have short attention spans. I wonder what other experiences I will have here. Not just in the academy but also Konoha itself.

After the academy let out I wondered around Konoha. I found my self always wondering about, I think its because I have to much free time on my hands. Now and then I stalk the Jinchuuriki, although it's boring. He does the same thing over and over again, trying to gain peoples interest even if its for a split second. And the Uchiha boy is always training, trying to achieve the best he can be. He will never be the same, the massacre took more than his family. That's something I will never be able to relate to, just like the Jinchuuriki I never had a family.

Every time I wonder I find myself at the park that I found the first time I came to Konoha. It was-

"Hi whitehead!" An annoying voice yelled. I turned to see that the shrill voice came from a boy my age. He was with two other kids, all mirroring the same smirk. Oh great, is this what they call bullying? And they couldn't come up with a better name? Just my luck. "That was an interesting stunt this morning. The white patch on your head made your forehead stand out more than it already does." The young boy teased...or was he taunting me? It really doesn't matter, they are just a bunch of annoying children anyway. I sighed and looked everywhere else instead of where they are standing completely ignoring the situation.

"Hey! Are you ignoring us?!" The only girl in the group squeaked.

"Your observant."

"You don't want to be smart with us Forehead girl! There is three against one. If you're smart you should know who will win this battle!" The main annoyance yelled at me. I'm not sure why they are yelling, I'm five feet away from them, I'm pretty sure I can hear. "Are you still ignoring us? I'll show you." He throws a punch at me and I hope to Kami that he hits me. I really really do. Sadly my face and his fist never connected. His fist came close but it was stopped by someone else's hand. I turned my attention to the new individual who interrupted our conversation. To my surprise it was the blonde girl with teal eyes who I've seen often in the village. I'm pretty sure she is also in my class.

"You guys need to stop this. Three against one isn't right, plus it's against the rules to fight if your not on the training grounds. And if you don't stop I will tell Sensei of you bulling others after school." The blonde one told them.

"Whatever Ino." The group leader said. He turned and walked away with his two friends in toe. I could hear the girl in the group yell at him for turning away without a fight. I watch as they left, slowly looking at the blonde one next to me. Her teal eyes are filled with defiance and her smirk showed triumph. The only thing that can describe this girl would be overly confident. And that's not a very good thing.

The blonde girl turned to me and smiled. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. You can just call me Ino. I've seen you around, you seem to be a very shy person." She said. All I could do was stare at her. This is one of the problems that I have beside the crying issue. I'm not exactly sure how to interact with others, this mission would have been easier if I didn't have to.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks for saving me. I wasn't sure what to do."

The Ino girl smiled at me brightly "That's all right. Those three love to cause trouble. As long as you stick with me they won't bother you. I give back to them what they dish out. And I don't tolerate people hassling my friends." She looked up and the sky, closed her eyes, and breathe in and out, enjoying the breeze that brushed her skin and tussled her hair. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me in alarm. "I forgot, what's your name."

"...Haruno Sakura." I said quietly.

She smiled even brighter then before. "Well Sakura-Chan, from here on out we are best friends forever. I'm going to bring you out of that shell of yours." She reached her right hand foreword and hooked her pinky with my left one. "It's a pinky promise." I have a feeling this is a very one sided deal, a deal I didn't have a say in.

 **~ Later That Night ~**

"How was your first day of school?" The Third Hokage asked. We were sitting in his living room, a cup of tea on the table in front of us. He was in a red chair that faced me. All I did was shrug, nothing eventful happened that day, at least nothing that would be of importance. "Nothing to share?" He asked. "Nothing that involved an eraser?" I finally looked up at him and glared.

"How did you know?"

"Oh Sakura, I know everything that happens in Konoha. I'm just surprised that you didn't retaliate. Most kids would have."

"I'm not like most kids." I sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Plus it was the Jinchuuriki who pulled the prank."

The old man had the nerve to chuckle. He pick up his cup of tea and took a sip before setting it back down on the table. "You couldn't have done anything about it then. How unfortunate. However, speaking of Naruto, how is he doing? I haven't been able to see him recently."

"He's the same as always. Causing problems wherever he goes in the hope of some sort of acknowledgment."

He nodded his head. "What about Sasuke? Any changes in his mood?"

"Nope, he is also the same. He ignores everyone at school and goes off to train by himself in the hopes to kill his brother. Nothing out of the ordinary." Again the Third Hokage nodded. I'm not sure what he thinks will change.

"Do you really believe that both of them can benefit from each other?"

I leaned foreword in my seat. "From the knowledge that I have gained on both of them, I think yes, they can. Both boys need someone that can challenge and push them to their limits. The Jinchuuriki has the ability to annoy everyone around him, including the Uchiha. And the Uchiha boy has the air of arrogance which causes the Jinchuurki to want knock him down a peg. If you put these two together in a team I'm pretty sure they will be a powerful force to reckon with because they have each other." I sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Well, we won't know if my theory is correct for a few more years. Let them enjoy being kids for know." I said.

The Hokage laughed. "You sound like a seasoned shinobi, not an eight your old kid."

"You know I'm basically a Chunin right?" I asked.

He looked at me bewildered. "How can you be?..Are you going to take the exam?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "No...besides you and a handful of people from Kirigakure, everyone thinks I'm from Konoha. It wouldn't be logical if I did. Would it?" I questioned. I wasn't exactly sure why he would bring up the exam.

He laughed, I'm guessing at his own stupidity. "Sorry, I was momentarily confused." He leaned foreword placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His laughing died down. "I keep forgetting that your not growing up like other children." A few seconds later he looked up at me and spoke in a low voice. "This must be hard on you. Going back and forth between two villages, while protecting them you have to also protect Naruto. I'm sure this wont get any easier in the future." He looked tired. He always does when thinking of my mission.

"I made a friend today."

His eyes widened. "Did you cry? Was it when you were hit in the head with an eraser"

My eyebrows knitted together clearly showing my confusion. "No and why did you have to bring that up again? And what's up with you and crying? Why do I have to cry to gain friends?" He makes no sense.

"You're an emotionless robot. If you don't show vulnera-"

"Excuse me. I have emotions. I'm just better at-"

"You're trained not to have feelings-"

"You really get on my nerve."

He smiled and chuckled softly, seemingly forgetting the exhausting conversation moments ago. "So, who is she?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"That girl is a straight foreword and bossy. You two will have a very interesting friendship." He said while sitting up to drink his forgotten cup of tea.

"Especially since it was one sided." And yet again the old man laughed at my expense. At least he's in a better mood.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Hell, I'll even take negative ones as well.


	6. Chapter 5: Ever Changing

I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.

Sorry about chapter 4, there were so many mistakes that I didn't notice. This story isn't turning out the way that I wanted, so my interest is lacking. So I went back to the story board and changed a few things. No worries it doesn't change the earlier chapters.

Here is chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Did you guy's study for the quiz?"

"No, I didn't think it was going to be hard."

"Hey, did you guys hear about what Naruto did yesterday?"

"Yeah, what an idiot."

This is what nine year old girls talk about while waiting for the Konoha Academy to open. It's been a year since I joined the Academy and became friends with Ino. Nothing has changed in the four years that I have lived here. I sometimes wonder why I am still in Konoha. I know my mission is to protect the Jinchuuriki but he wont be in danger for-

 _"_ _ **Well, aren't you being melodramatic."**_

I stilled and my eyes widened slightly. " _It can't be."_

 _ **"Think again Sa-ku-ra."**_ The demon purred Sakura's name in a condescending manner.

 _"I thought you were allergic to Konoha and died."_

The demon chuckled, _**"Oh Sakura, don't think for a second that you can get rid of me that easily."**_

\- "ra...kura...Sakura." My head snapped to the blonde girl with teal orbs that showed concern. "Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it." All I could do was smile and nod my head. How could I explain to her what was happening? Ino smiled brightly. "Well then, let's go. The girls are already heading to class. We don't want to be left behind do we?" I shook my head and she went ahead of me to catch up to the others.

 _ **"Who the hell is that? Should we be concerned?"**_

I automatically knew who she was talking about. I looked towards the left of Konoha Academy where a cluster of trees are. And there he was leaning against one of the trees with a bored look on his face. The Nara boy. We made eye contact before he pushed off the tree and trudged into the Academy. " _He is of no concern. Not yet anyway."_

 **~Two Hours Later~**

 _"Hello?...Hello?"_ I thought to myself. I sighed and blessed my soul that the demon has vanished for now. Just one more thing to add to my list of troublesome issues that I have to deal with. Sitting in class and learning about the history of Konoha is not something I particularly want to do. Especially if the Nara kid is going to keep glancing my way every 30 minutes. I had to deal with him since we were placed in the same class. A genius they say, how incredibly dull.

Sensei announced that it was finally time for lunch. I got up and walked over to Ino and sat down beside her. She turned and smiled at me with sparkling eyes. A few seconds later the other girls in the classroom made their way towards Ino and I. Again I tuned them out not caring about their petty gossip, it wasn't something that I was interested in. I looked around the room trying to find something to occupy my mind. Someone answered my prayers because just then a very cold, very calculating boy decided to grace us with his presence. "Sasuke." I murmured. A realization downed on me after I said his name, the girls had stopped talking. I slowly looked their way and flinch when they were all looking at me. I looked at Ino and her clear teal eyes held surprise and...betrayal?

A deep rich chuckle escaped from within, **"You should really pay more attention to your friends Sakura. Especially when they ask you a question."**

"You like Sasuke?" Ino questioned in a small voice. And that simple situation is how mine and Ino's friendship broke. It could have been simple enough to fix but for the life of me I couldn't form any words. I could only just stare at the first and truest friend I have ever had and stayed silent. If a friendship is this fragile to brake then what is the use of having any?

 **~Five Hours Later~**

I sat waiting for Hiruzen to return form his tedious Hokage duties. Sitting in the usual room, drinking the same tea as the first time I visited. Except that it tastes bitter, I didn't brew it right. His tea was sitting across the table from me waiting to be touched. I'm not sure why but I feel tired, like I just fought in a war.

"You seem different." It was a simple comment. I looked over at the Third Hokage who was standing in the door way. Eyes roaming up and down my figure, a weary expression fluttered through his eyes for a split second.

"I thought you would notice." I said leaning back into the red couch while taking a sip of my tea. "Please sit down, your tea is getting cold." That was all it took for him to place himself in the chair across from me. He picked up his tea, took a sip, cringed, and then took another sip. He placed his cup back on the wood table.

"I see you're still bad at making tea." He commented while chuckled with amusement. I was grateful he wasn't going to bring up my sudden change.

"So…" he started, he looked at me with a thoughtful look and nodded to himself, "I think Konoha made you soft."

"Eh?" I questioned. What was this old man thinking? I have a bad feeling.

"Who knew you would fall in love." He teased, grinning ear from ear. "Especially since….it's you."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. Really looked at him. "Come again?"

"Rumour has it your in love with Sasuke. Ever-"

"Hold on." I said putting my right hand out to stop his blabbing. "What?"

"Everyone is talking about it. The kids at least. How you declared your love for the boy." He grinned.

I shook my head, "That's not what happened." He looked at me quizzically. "I wasn't paying attention to what the girls were asking me and said 'Sasuke' because he finally graced the class with his presence. I had no idea that I was answering a question they asked me." I clarified. "Which is also why Ino and I are no longer friends. Boys before friends I guess."

"You didn't clear up the situation?" He asked.

I shook my head, "It seemed like a hassle."

"Which means she won't give you the time of day to explain."

"You understand kids very well."

He sighed, "Trust me, adults do this also. Everything will turn for the best"

We looked at each other and I gave him a crooked smile. "In our world will it turn for the best?"

"I hope so."

 **~Four Years Later~**

A lone figure stood on a branch, leaves thrashing obscuring the figure from enemy-nins senses. The figure was silent, crouching down on one knee, carefully watching it's pray. Four men that became missing-nin after a failed attempt of assassinating the current Mizukage. The countdown begins.

Black sandals gently grazed the branch as to not add any extra pressure. A white bandage can be seen peeking out from the right sandal as the figure slowly inched forward. The figure looked towards the tree in front of where it stood and jumped, carefully landing on one of the next trees higher branches. Silently maneuvering so the deadly shinobi was now above its pray, watching every move they make. Knee length black pants and a gray flank vest conceals the lone figure from the preys line of sight, a circular weapon with three blades (chakram) is strapped to the figures back. The figures face was covered by a porcelain mask with gray swirl patterns etched on the sides.

Gently and carefully the figure crawled towards the edge of the tree branch. The forest was steady, the only noise heard was the fire crackling from down below. Two men are standing around the brilliant fire, the third was standing next to the tree, while the fourth was keeping watch of their surroundings. The figure drew a kunai, gripping it lightly, swift like a cat the figure landed behind one of its pray, the one by the tree. Before the guy could react the kunai slide across his neck, in a swift deep cut. One down three to go.

The two by the fire were on alert, they looked at one another sending unheard messages to each other. The figure waited for them to form a plan, not in a hurry to finish them off. The two missing-nin ran towards the figure each wielding kunai in one hand, then stopped realizing to late the figure disappeared. One cut, two cut, and they both fell to the ground. A noise made the lone figure freeze, clashing of kunai and a grunt. Whirling around to see the fourth missing-nin on the ground, kunai in his neck. Then slowly looked towards the trees, watching as a figure emerged from the shadows. His onyx eyes peaked from above his black and red clouds cloak.

"Uchiha." The figure acknowledged.

"You're late." The Uchiha spoke before disappearing into crow feathers.

The lone figures eyes widened, cursing slightly, she headed in the direction of Konoha. Her black and silver kunoichi attire morphing into a red qipao dress, dark green shorts, with blue sandals. Her long pink hair swaying behind her has she hopped from branch to branch. Trying to get to Konoha in time.

* * *

Like always please review, flame, constructive criticism. Give me all you got! :)


End file.
